You Could Be Happy
by MakoRain
Summary: His wedding day broke her heart, but maybe that's just what she needed to move on. Focus on Cloud and Tifa with Clerith added.


Disclaimer: I own nothing FFVII and the song inspiration is "You could be happy" by SnowPatrol.

"**You Could Be Happy"**

**By MakoRain**

"Tifa."

_Don't turn around, don't do it…too late,_ she knew this was a losing battle and so of course she turned around to look at the man calling her name. It still amazed her that the years didn't faze him. He was still the same quiet blond spiky haired boy from high school. But now he was growing up…and getting married.

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

Tifa sighed and turned around, not sure of what exactly to say.

"You're getting married; it's not that hard to say."

Cloud looked at her like she had another head or something. It wasn't that odd really, for him to be able to move on from them so quickly…not that there was anything to move on from.

"I just didn't want it to sound so…"

"Unexpected?"

There was that sad smile again. It hurt to look at but it was needed for things to finally come to pass.

"It's not like anything was ever said between us, Cloud."

A spark in his eyes sent a warmth through her body she hadn't felt in a long time and wasn't sure if she wanted to ever again.

"It might not have been said, Tifa…but I felt it."

Her startled hazel gaze met his and it was then it all felt real and hurt for the first time in so long. She closed her eyes but couldn't keep them closed against what he had to say, not now that they were talking again.

"Every time you were there, I felt it."

Unable to stand still any longer, Tifa paced a few times along the sidewalk, listening to the October leaves crunch under foot. She really didn't want to go down this road again.

"That's not the point. I guess we never had our chance and never will."

"Tifa, I'm sor-"

Her hand flew up to stop those words from passing his lips. He didn't need to be sorry, not for finding someone he could really love and have a life with.

"You were happy and I didn't know it, for that _I'm sorry_."

He flinched and it felt good to make an impact on him after the bomb that was just dropped on her. But she didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to forget him and leave him with his perfect life, then they both could be happy.

"She wants you to be the maid of honor, Tifa."

That royally messed up her plans. Sighing, she turned around and faced him again trying to find a way out of this.

"You can't walk away from this, Teef."

"Why?"

His smile shone in the moonlight peeking through the clouds and it made her heart thrum a little. How could she stand next to him on thealter and help give him away to someone else?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I guess this is why_.

Holding her bouquet of lilies, she glanced at Cloud from her place on the alter. He looked so handsome in his tux she had to fight not to reach out a hand and brush his arm. He smiled at her and she felt…a twinge. Her heart didn't jump or skip a beat, just kept along its normal rhythm. It just hurt a little to have to stand across from him and not be with him but she had already agreed to be the maid of honor and she would stick to it.

Pushing her feelings aside, she turned to look with the rest of the crowded church to see the beaming bride walk down the aisle towards them. Aerith was radiant in white, almost blinding to look at she was so pure. Her own bouquet was adorned with white and yellow lilies, those flowers being the only color to her besides her long light brown hair flowing freely down her back. Her emerald green eyes were muted under her veil but were soon set free to shine as Cloud lift it away from her face.

A tear ran down Tifa's cheek from the brightness of it all, the white hurting her eyes. It wasn't because she was in agony watching the events unfold. It wasn't because she was in love with Cloud and always had been. It wasn't because the woman she considered a sister was taking her place at his side.

As the vows were exchanged and rings put into place, she asked herself why again. This was why. She had to see this to move on. So she clapped with the rest of the congregation at the first kiss between husband and wife, smiled walking behind them with the rest of the wedding party, absorbing it all in a blur behind her unshed tears, for the time to cry wasn't allowed anymore.

She didn't allow herself to dance with him, talk with him, be alone with him for longer than necessary. All she could do was watch as he took his wife to the floor, twirling them both around in strands of light brown hair and white.

A final goodnight was all that was spoken before she turned around and floated like a flower petal down the stairs. He couldn't help knowing deep down she wasn't happy that day he watched her go and he knew he would never see her again.

Tifa could be happy but Cloud wouldn't know.

Tifa would be happy; she just had to forget him.

If only she could.

The End

Sadly, as it was meant to be

A/N: I know it wasn't very happy but let's face it, not all goes as we wish it to. R&R please if you liked, hated, and whatnot.


End file.
